Under The Moonlight
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: A simple story in which Lady Une remembers Treize...


Under The Moonlight 

By Katsumi Tonicha   
  


***DISCLAIMER***   
  


I have no affiliations with Gundam Wing or any associations around it. I am doing this out of the fun part of my soul only. I'm am in no way making any money at all off this, so as proof, DON'T SUE!!! Thank you. Now, on with the story...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Under The Moonlight 

By Katsumi Tonicha   
  


Lady Une smiled. "My dear Lady," Treize said, placing a hand at her waist and using the other to hold her hand. They walked out onto the balcony under the starry moonlit night. 

He turned around, turning Une to look him in the face(of course, she had to look up). He took her other hand and brought both of them up to his face. He kissed her fingers. Une smiled and closed her eyes. He put his hands and hers close to his heart. "Mr. Treize..." Une whispered as he pulled her close to him. 

"Sweet Lady, don't you go and get yourself hurt. I couldn't allow that to happen to you." 

"Oh, Mr. Treize..." 

He held her close and kissed her under the moonlight. Une closed her eyes and enjoyed this perfect moment in time...   
  


Lady Une's eyes popped open. A dream. She had been dreaming. She got out of bed and lit a few of the candels she kept around her room. She sat in front of a mirror. She looked at herself. Silently, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't look at herself cry. It made her want to cry more. 

She got up and walked to the window and looked outside at the landscape, lit by the starry moonlight. "Oh, Mr. Treize, what would you think of your Lady now?" 

She opened up the door to the balcony and walked outside in her nightgown. She looked up at the beautiful crescent moon. She closed her eyes as the wind picked up her hair and kissed her gently, just like the moonlight kissed the world around her. "I don't know what you think of me, but please, Mr. Treize..." 

"Miss Une? Are you still awake?" 

Lady Une spun around. "Mariemaia! What in the world are you doing still awake?" 

Mariemaia was standing in the doorway in her nightgown. She blinked a few times. "I don't feel good, and can't sleep." 

"Oh. Alright then. Come on." Une sighed. Of course she doesn't feel good... Une led the girl to the kitchen of the small house she was staying in temporarily as a PIA post. It was near the formor Sank Kingdom, which was were a conference was beign held over the next few days. It was up to her to keep an eye out. So of course Mariemaia came, now being somewhat of a "daughter" to her now. 

"What feels sick, Mary?" Une said, opening up the medicine cabinet. 

Mariemaia sat in a chair at the kitchen bar. "My stomach. Not the sort of sick-ache, though; like someone punched me in the stomach-ache." 

"Ah." She got out the Children's Tylonal_. 'Amazing... She caused all that trouble, but still isn't old enough to take adult's Tylonal yet,'_ Une thought to herself. She smiled ruefully_. 'Only Mr.Treize's daughter could.'_

"Miss Une?" Mariemaia jerker her out of her thoughts. 

"Oh. Here." She sat two of the little tablets in front of her. "They're chewable." 

"Not like it matters," Mariemaia muttered under her breath as she took them. 

"Is that at?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Good-night." 

"Good-night, Mary. Sweet dreams." Une sighed as the girl hurried off to her room. She sat down on the now unoccupied stood. The moonlight was pouring in through the windows, lighting the otherwise dark room. Oh, that moonlight, how it could haunt...   
  


"Mr. Treize..." Lady Une whispered as they pulled apart. 

"Please, Lady. Please, for my own sake, don't call me 'mister' anymore. I feel like I hardly know you." Treize smiled. What a charming smile he had... 

"Treize," it sounded almost foreign for her to call him by his name only, "what do you think you are doing? We shouldn't-" 

Treize placed a finger to her mouth, still smiling. "Ssh, my Lady." He paused, as if wondering if her really _should_ be doing this. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now? The moonlight makes you postivily stunning." 

He was so charming, always had been... 

Always so charming... 

Always...   
  


A tear slid down her cheek as she stared out the window. Silently, she walked back to her room, up the stairs, and opened the door out to the small back balcony again, this time closing it behind her, but not all the way. Just in case Mariemaia got really sick during the night. 

"Mr. Treize... Why did you have to die?" she asked the wind. It replied by blowing around her again. Une looked out around her and at the horizon, not far off. There was no trace of light on it, no, not yet. It was around twelve or clock or so. The sun would rise in around six hours. 

Une couldn't wait. The moonlight haunted her...   
  


Une paused. What was she _doing?_ She shouldn't be here, no way. Treize was her superior, she was only his assistant... 

'_No. I don't believe that, do I? No, I don't... I love him. I love Treize..._' 

"I love you, my Lady." 

And now the words had been tossed up. All she had to do would be to agree, and then all would be right.. She loved him... 

"I love you, too." 

It was so simple, and it had been done a million times in the movies, but this was not the movies. No, this was really happening to her. She would read it in those romance novels, two people declaring love for one another in the middle of a passion-filled night, but she never knew that it really did happen.. 

Treize brushed her hair from her face. "Oh, you really are gorgeous..." He kissed her, and her arms found their way around his neck, trailing her nails up his back.   
  


Lady Une let out a shakey breath, then left the balcony. Daylight was rising, and she didn't want her memory to continue. 

She took one last, longing glance at the disappearing moon. "Mr. Trieze... Please, remain in my memories, no matter how much they hurt... Remain in my memories and in my heart, all under the moonlight." 


End file.
